Picus Confidential office computers
The Picus Confidential office computers are a group of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They are located in offices throughout the Picus Confidential sub-basement in the Picus Communications building. Angeo Joseph's computer This computer can be found in the security office on the sub-basements lower floor. The computer is unlocked. 'You have to leave' FROM: Jack Mosher TO: Angelo Joseph I understand your concerns but you will have to leave the premises with the rest of the staff immediately, regardless of your concern for the safeguard of information. These people are professionals and they KNOW what they're doing. If they need us out, I'm sure it's for a good reason. My regards Picus Security Maxime Grenier's computer Grenier's computer can be found in an office beside the armory on the upper floor of the sub-basement. 'Our role' FROM: Émilie Masse TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hello, With the rush of day operations, it's easy to lose focus and forget what the job is all about. As a reminder to all of you: 1) Minds and emotions can be influenced by the media. a) A crowd has the mental age of a 5 year old child. b) It is our mission to orient and guide the child to higher understanding. c) That understanding must keep the right interest at heart. 2) Language and carefully chosen words are a form of influence. a) Anyone can experience the world and express points of view. b) Words are condensed ideas and the sole means for men to understand the world. c) This is the power of Semiology and Rhetoric. 3) Control is in the delivery of information. a) Knowledge is power. b) Today, knowledge is based on information. c) Controlling access and the flow of information is the key to power. d) With this power comes responsibility. A bit simplistic, I admit, but it gets the point across. Émilie Masse Division Supervisor Picus Confidential 'Armory computer' FROM: Gail Laskowski TO: Maxime Grenier Hello, Mr. Grenier. Please note that if you need to access the PC Armory in Mrs. Todd's absence, the login is as follows: LOGIN: Itodd PASSWORD: titom Gail Laskowski Picus Security Fred Laliberté's computer This computer is in an office on the ground floor of Operating Area 3. It is unlocked. 'Armory code' FROM: Tony Stock TO: Fred Laliberté The new code for the armory is 1980. Please inform our office 24 hrs in advance if you require access and include the proper paperwork in an attached e-mail to my department. Many Thanks, Tony Stock 'Security risks' FROM: Sheryl Harris TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hello all, Due to various incidents in the past few months, we have restricted the electronic messaging to internal transfers only. Anyone with a Picus Confidential address will only be able to send messages within the Picus Confidential mailing servers. The job we do here is as crucial as it is secretive. I'm sure you all understand. Future breaches will be met with severe measures. Sheryl Harris Security Supervisor Picus Confidential Stella Bogh's computer Stella Bogh's computer can be found within her office which overlooks Operating Area 3. The computer is unlocked so no login details are needed. 'Regrets?' FROM: Robert Matta TO: Stella Bogh Est-ce que a t'arrive de te demander si on a vraiment le droit de faire ce qu'on fait ici? Je veux dire, obviously, on a pas le droit. On ment, on fabrique de l'information, in manipule l'opinioin publique, mais je veux dire, récemment je commence à réellement me demander ce que je fais ici. Au début, je croyais que le public n'était pas en mesure de prendre les bonnes décisions de toute manière. Que de le manipuler ainsi était un mal nécessaire. Et aussi, ya une partie de moi un peu nihiliste qui se dit que tout se vaut et ne vaut pas grand chose au final. Mais je sais pas... on dirait que j'ai comme une petite graine de moralié qui commence à pousser. Ten penses quoi? Robert 'Our role' FROM: Émilie Masse TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hello, With the rush of day operations, it's easy to lose focus and forget what the job is all about. As a reminder to all of you: 1) Minds and emotions can be influenced by the media. a) A crowd has the mental age of a 5 year old child. b) It is our mission to orient and guide the child to higher understanding. c) That understanding must keep the right interest at heart. 2) Language and carefully chosen words are a form of influence. a) Anyone can experience the world and express points of view. b) Words are condensed ideas and the sole means for men to understand the world. c) This is the power of Semiology and Rhetoric. 3) Control is in the delivery of information. a) Knowledge is power. b) Today, knowledge is based on information. c) Controlling access and the flow of information is the key to power. d) With this power comes responsibility. A bit simplistic, I admit, but it gets the point across. Émilie Masse Division Supervisor Picus Confidential Brian Shupper's computer Shupper's computer can be found in his office on the sub level floor of the sub-basement. It has a security rating of 3; the login is bshupper and the password is widget. 'Security Hub login' FROM: Gail Laskowski TO: Brian Shupper Hello, Mr. Shupper. Please advise Mr. Corbo that according to security procedures we've changed his login information. This is standard procedure and there is no cause for alarm. LOGIN: pcorbo PASSWORD: spitfire Gail Laskowski Picus Security 'Our role' FROM: Émilie Masse TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hello, With the rush of day operations, it's easy to lose focus and forget what the job is all about. As a reminder to all of you: 1) Minds and emotions can be influenced by the media. a) A crowd has the mental age of a 5 year old child. b) It is our mission to orient and guide the child to higher understanding. c) That understanding must keep the right interest at heart. 2) Language and carefully chosen words are a form of influence. a) Anyone can experience the world and express points of view. b) Words are condensed ideas and the sole means for men to understand the world. c) This is the power of Semiology and Rhetoric. 3) Control is in the delivery of information. a) Knowledge is power. b) Today, knowledge is based on information. c) Controlling access and the flow of information is the key to power. d) With this power comes responsibility. A bit simplistic, I admit, but it gets the point across. Émilie Masse Division Supervisor Picus Confidential Pierre-Luc Poliquin's computer This computer, which is unlocked, is located in an office on the sub level. 'About Robert' FROM: Stella Bogh TO: Pierre-Luc Poliquin About Robert... you were right. I think he could become a liability. For some strange reason, he suddenly developed a conscience about what we do here. I don't know what to do. He's a good guy and I don't want anything bad to happen to him... but I felt I needed to report this... Stella 'Congratulations' FROM: Philip Kingry TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hi, This is just a short message to congratulate everyone on the handling of the Washington Hearings. This was a very important issue lying at the very heart of the interests we at Picus aim to defend. According to various analysts and poll firms, our campaign around the Hearings made the pro-regulation parties gain as high as 32 points in various polls. Congratulations! Philip Kingry Special Projects Picus Confidential Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers